


After All

by Robron17



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron17/pseuds/Robron17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is having an emotional breakdown about Chas's stabbing and the possibility of her going to jail. When Robert sees what this is doing to Aaron he steps up to the plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if there are any spelling/grammar errors. Enjoy!

Aaron hasn't had the easiest couple of months, but then again he never had anything easy. He was sitting in one of the empty booths in the pub nursing a pint. 

"Pint?" Asked the familiar voice of Robert Sugden.  
Aaron looked up, slightly started by the voice "got one". "Well you can never have too much beer" Robert replied setting the pint down in front of Aaron while doing the same with his own on the opposite side of the booth. 

Aaron didn't reply, he just crossed his hands on the table and laid his head on it. Robert notice the mood immediately. 

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. do one already, will ya?" Aaron replied harshly.  
"Hey, look I know we're not in the best of terms but you can talk to me if you need someone to talk to."  
"I'd rather not"  
"Come on Aaron, I'm trying here" Robert said sounding a bit tired and frustrated by the conversation.  
"Well don't" Aaron was being persistent.  
"Look Aaron, I'm sorry about what I said to you that day at the scarp yard, I really am." Robert took a deep breath and continued in a whisper voice. "I didn't mean any of that. I really didn't and I know I keep saying that but Aaron I-I am sorry and I should never have said it." Aaron looked up and was about to say something when Robert interrupted him "and I'm also sorry I didn't get you out earlier, my head was a mess." He said with a little hint of a smile at how he has an excuse ready for everything. "My mum Robert, she's probably gonna end up in jail for life because I was stupid enough not to see what was happening." He said finally cooperating. "How are you meant to know she was sleep walking let alone she was gonna stub someone? Aaron not everything is your fault okay. You don't get to put this one on you" Robert said in a reassuring voice. "It's not that hard Robert, I should've known something was up when the pub was trashed every night and there was no force entry. it's-its..." Aaron suddenly got up from his seat and headed to the back room immediately followed by Robert. "Hey hey hey look at me" Robert said pulling Aaron by the elbow and turning him around to face him. "I will make sure Chas doesn't end up going to jail if that's the last thing I do. Le me handle this and don't worry about it, oaky?" Robert pleaded "And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Aaron asked just out of curiosity not really believing Robert will actually follow through. "Leave that up to me" "I don't want anymore trouble Robert" Aaron replied sounding tired and small. "And there won't be any" Robert said giving Aaron's arm a reassuring squeeze befor he walked toward the door he pushed down the door handle before turning back to Aaron one last time "I'll be back in a few hours" and he walked out leaving Aaron a little confused and hopeful.

"Diane that's the least we could do after what we've put them through the last few months"

"Pet, I'm not saying lets run around telling the police she's stubbed me to get her to locked up or anything but she needs help." Diane said before continuing "it could happen again if she doesn't get help, and who know she could stab you in your gun wounds and that wouldn't be good, will it Robert pet?" Diane asked

"Well no but, we can also get her help from home, can't we?" "We can just make an appointment and do it privately without the police getting involved can't we? He asked in reply. 

"I suppose but why are you doing this? I thought you and Chas hated each other's guts?"

"Well we do, we did- I don't know she's been softening towards me since I got Aaron out but this isn't about her really, it's about Aaron. Diane you have no idea what this is doing to him and I hate it."

"I thought you two were done. I thought you said he doesn't want anything to do with you?" She asked realizing how insensitive she sounds afterwards. 

"Well yeah he did but doesn't mean I don't care about him"

"Do you..?"

"Do I what care about him? Yes Diane I do care about him. Why else would I be doing this if I didn't" he replied not really I the mood to discuss about his feelings. 

"I was gonna say do you love him?" She finished 

"It doesn't matter, does it he's made it clear he doesn't feel the same way and he definitely doesn't- look anyway can you please not go to the police about Chas- he'd really appreciate it...and so will I." He said before standing and kissing her cheek before he left the room.

Few minutes after his hospital visit to Daine Robert was on his way to the pub. He decided to send Aaron a quick text. 

| meet me in the back room soon as |

A reply came almost immediately 

| on my way, be there in 10 |

Robert was sitting on the couch when the door opened and Aaron walked in. 

"What's up?" Aaron asked a bit worried. 

"Chas is off the hook" Robert answered with a big grin on his face 

"You what? How?" Aaron asked his face turning into that of a little kid on Christmas Day. 

"The Sugden charm" Robert replied a little of his arrogance surfacing. 

Aaron just hummed in response. Robert stared at him for a moment before he broke the silence 

"Look I know we're probably not gonna be the best of friends and I understand you don't wanna be involved with me in that way but I'd really like us to get on and be civil" Robert said sounding hopeful

"Me and you civil with no sexual gains?" Aaron asked the idea sounding foreign to him. 

"We can try can't we?" Robert asked  
"I guess so" Aaron replied  
That didn't sound to assuring to Robert but now he will take whatever he gets.


End file.
